


tonbo (dragonfly)

by darks1st3r



Series: Different Worlds, Different Lives, Same Castles [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Character Death, F/M, Heavy Angst, Inspired by Giyuu & Shinobu, Spoilers for the Manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 23:57:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darks1st3r/pseuds/darks1st3r
Summary: In the end, she was a pillar...(Jon x Sansa Kimetsu no Yaiba/Demon Slayer AU)
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Different Worlds, Different Lives, Same Castles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1276709
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	tonbo (dragonfly)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FromTheBoundlessSea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromTheBoundlessSea/gifts).

> A/N: First of all, happy, happy birthday to my dearest friend @fromtheboundlesssea. I’m truly grateful to have you as a friend. Thank you so much for expanding the What If fics that I really want to write (but I can’t cause honestly, my writing sucks these days and I can’t simply finish a multi-chap fic) and for the times when I can’t check your work on time because I am always busy. Also, thank you for being there. <3 I know you’re unfamiliar with this anime but I hope you’ll still enjoy (even if the ending is a bit angsty). 
> 
> For the readers, this is probably the first jonsa fic I’ve written in months. I’m still feeling bummed about Season 8 and my disappointment is hindering me from writing. I’m really sorry. I don’t know if any of you are familiar with KNY but I tried to make it as understandable as possible. 
> 
> For the fans of the series, this is inspired by Giyuu and Shinobu (I love their relationship & dynamics). But be warned, this contains spoilers from the manga. 
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

There was no rule, spoken or written, that prohibits them from falling in love. Some of the Pillars (basically generals) from the previous generations, even retire to settle down and start a family of their own, shedding off the burden of being in the front lines to protect the innocent people that the demons feasted upon. However, from all the tragedy that had befallen the Lady of the Dragonfly Estate, she had learned to bar her heart from ever feeling such kind of emotion.

Despite the joy and seemingly carefree facade she puts up each day, there was no trace of happiness in her heart. The moment that her sister, the last remnant of her biological family, died, all the joy that she once felt slowly dissipated, leaving her heart void of any emotions except for anger. And the giddy persona that she had put up was her mask, her way of keeping the fury at bay. Of course, she wasn’t entirely incapable of feeling other emotions, she can still sympathize with others and understand what they are going through, it’s just that she can’t simply grasp the idea of being happy and falling in love after all that she went through.

But, in the end, she realized that she was just human.

She was clueless as to how or when it happened. But it did.

Someone had managed to thaw the ice that had frozen Sansa Stark’s heart and weaved away inside.

“Oh, darling,” Margaery had crooned so sweetly when Sansa confessed the burden that had weighed her mind for a while now, “it is not wrong to love.”

Naturally, Margaery would be the only person who would comprehend Sansa’s predicament, she was the Love Pillar after all. But her being so perceptive about love was not why Sansa approached her in the first place. Their comrades will never get it, them being male, and she could not tell them lest the secret comes out. Jeyne, her chosen successor, was still too young to grasp the concept and she does want to bother the Master with such trivial matters. Margaery could keep a secret and she was the only thing close to a sister and a motherly figure to Sansa.

“But we are pillars…” _in the end it’s either we survive or die._

Margaery’s gaze softened, her delicate hand reached out to Sansa’s own and squeezed it gently.

“All the more reasons why you should act on what you feel. Our lives are fleeting, and we never know when or where we will die. Do you truly want to accept death without ever knowing how it feels to love and to be loved?”

“I…” Sansa paused, unaware of how to respond. She had spent all her life fighting, finding a way to avenge the family and the sister she lost to the Night King and Littlefinger, and she had never once considered this possibility. Her eyes dropped down and the feeling of sadness assaulted her senses. She hated that she had become emotional because of love. But she can’t deny the fact that she was also craving for what it has to offer, both the bliss and pain. 

Nevertheless…

“Tell him, Sansa,” Margaery urged, “ Jon deserves to know that you return his affections.”

_The packet looked innocent and harmless to humans, but one dose was enough to incapacitate a demon, ten was required to kill one. A year’s supply, however, was what it takes to take down one of the Upper Generals of the White Walker demons._

_“You don’t have to do this,” Lady Melisandre implored, “there are other ways in which you can defeat Littlefinger and they won’t cost you your life.”_

_Sansa eyed the vial warily before swallowing all of its contents. For humans, wisteria does not pose any dangers or risks, and the poisonous compound that she had just ingested was almost similar to eating a powdered sugar. It was sweet. So very sweet…_

_“I have made up my mind long ago,” Sansa responded indifferently. _

_She knows her biggest foe by heart. Littlefinger had always been so obsessed to get her and being the only Pillar, who can’t decapitate a demon, this was the only way she can defeat him. She had altered her own body and changed her physiology to contain a huge amount of wisteria that will kill him. This was what she had worked all her life and nothing could ever change her mind._

_The victory will be hers and the death of her family will finally be avenged._

_“I understand,” Melisandre conceded, giving her a look of understanding and pity. Sansa does not need it. Yes, all of them may have suffered under the hands of the Night King and his demons, but they will never get what she had gone through. All those nightmares, the pain, and the suffering that plagued her for years._

_She gave their new ally a bow before standing up to leave. She was about to reach the door when Melisandre spoke up again, this time with a question she was not expecting._

_“And what about the Water Pillar? Is his love not a reason for you to live?”_

The memory of the event that happened ten months prior to replayed in her mind. Two different scenarios with two different women she had come to admire. 

Yet, in the end, the response was the same.

Slowly, Sansa lifted her head and when their eyes met, Margaery could see tears unshed.

* * *

From the window of his house, Jon could see the incoming crow and there was something about its approach that bothered the young pillar. He had been recovering from his injuries from the injuries he had sustained from his last mission when he sensed its approach. So despite his body’s protest for him to continue laying down, he went and opened a window to watch the bird enter his vicinity.

_Dark wings, dark words_, were the words his Master would always say whenever a crow is sent out. Their crow familiars had always been the harbinger of news, both the good and the bad. 

Today’s message was either summons from the new head of the Bloodravens, the family that leads their organization, or it may be news from the North about his comrades. He had not heard from them while he was recovering so he braced himself for the worst.

He waited for the crow to announce the news it brought as it flew in the sky, instead, the crow took a plunge towards him. Jon was taken aback with surprise and alarm. It was very unusual for their messengers to do that when delivering the word. When the crow finally reached him, Jon felt dread creep in his heart as he saw the parchment tied on one of its legs. It must be very serious that it needed to be written. With shaking hands, he removed it and slowly unfurled the paper to see its contents.

He immediately recognized Margaery’s flowery script.

_She loved you, Jon. I’m sorry_, it read. His eyes ran over the text several times, not fully discerning what it meant. His heartbeat increased tenfold the longer he stared at it.

_I don’t understand._

“Dead,” the crow cawed suddenly, jolting him from his daze. There was something heart-wrenching about the way it spoke the words. It was then that he noticed the red ribbon with the dragonfly print strapped on its neck. His eyes widened and the parchment fell from his grasp when the realization had sunk in.

_“No,” _he gasped, fervently shaking his head as he backed away from the window. He covered his ears, refusing to hear any more of what the crow has to say.

_No…_

_“Dead,”_ it cried again, ascending higher into the night sky, _“Sansa Stark is dead.”_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I know Giyuu and Jon do not share a lot of qualities other than being somber and broody (the same goes for Sansa and Shinobu), but I'm really in love with KNY so I tried to make it work. (Also, I'm a bit torn about Robb or Arya being Tanjirou, if I choose Robb, Arya would def be Nezuko, but if I went with Arya, it'll be Rickon)
> 
> Insect Pillar (Shinobu) - Sansa  
Water Pillar (Giyuu) - John  
Love Pillar (Mitsuri) - Margaery  
Oyakata-sama - Brynden Rivers  
Douma - Littlefinger  
Muzan - Night King


End file.
